Echec et mat !
by Louve26
Summary: En réponse au défi échec sur Rouxattitude ou les conseils avisés d'un échiquier bien bavard...


Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à JKR mais les pièces de l'échiquier sont un petit peu à moi ;)

* * *

Titre : échec et mat 

Pairing : Ron / Hermione

Titre : échec et mat Titre : échec et mat 

Rating : G

Nombre de mots : 2159

- Jeune homme, je crois que vous devriez jouer la Tour en D4…

- Ne vous en déplaise, ma Dame, cette avancée parmi l'ennemi serait une terrible erreur. Voyez-vous, le Fou ne sera plus protégé par notre Cavalier et perdre un Fou reviendrait à perdre l'avantage…

- Nan, nan, tudisn'importekoi, toi ! Vas-y, fonce, gros tas de pierrailles…

- Taisez-vous, manant, vous n'êtes qu'un pion, et un pion ne sait rien des arcanes des échecs…

- Tu sais c'qu'il te dit, le pion ?

- Jeune homme ? Hum, hum, jeune homme ?

- Sus à l'ennemi ! On va les estourbir, on va les écraser, on va les…

- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TAIRE, NOM D'UN DRAGON !

Il y eut un grand silence durant lequel Ron se sentit bien seul face à son échiquier, alors que tous les regards des Gryffondors présents dans la salle commune se tournaient vers lui. Les plus jeunes paraissaient traumatisés par ce grand rouquin taciturne et les plus vieux outrés et exaspérés. Esquissant un petit sourire d'excuse, il soupira profondément, calant son menton dans la paume de sa main, le coude posé sur la table.

C'était une belle fin d'après-midi du mois de mai qui annonçait les beaux jours, les longues promenades au bord du lac et les virées nocturnes chez Hagrid sous la cape d'invisibilité. Les derniers rayons du soleil traversaient encore la fenêtre de la salle commune et irradiaient la pièce de couleurs chatoyantes.

Mais Ron ne voyait rien. Ou plutôt, il ne voyait qu'elle. Hermione. Son amie. Enfin, un peu plus que son amie s'il en croyait la dernière conversation qu'il avait eue la veille avec Harry et ses camarades de dortoir une fois couchés.

- Ron, arrête de me faire croire qu'elle n'est juste qu'une amie pour toi. Continue à nier l'évidence et un plus malin que toi te la soufflera encore sous le nez, un Krum ou un MacLaggen. Alors décide-toi et vite !

Avec Harry, c'était toujours très clair, très direct, très précis. Dans l'obscurité du dortoir, la voix de Seamus s'était élevée sur un ton très dogme.

- C'est vrai, Ron. Depuis le temps que vous jouez au chat et à la souris tous les deux ! Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas vraiment compris pourquoi tu étais sorti avec Lavande, j'ai toujours pensé que tu en pinçais sérieusement pour Hermione, pas vrai Dean ?

- Ouais, marmonna Dean du fin fond de ses couvertures.

Pourquoi Lavande ? Parce qu'elle s'était littéralement jetée dans ses bras. A moins d'effectuer un pas sur le côté pour l'éviter et la regarder se fracasser sur le sol, il l'avait reçue contre lui et avait dû déployer des trésors d'ingéniosité pour s'échapper de ses filets par la suite.

- Lavande est un beau brin de fille, avait remarqué Neville avec philosophie. Voilà la raison !

- Hermione aussi est très jolie, avait rétorqué Harry. Mignonne en plus d'être intelligente, ce qui ne gâche rien !

- T'es sûr de sortir avec ma sœur, toi ? avait demandé Ron aigrement.

- Euh…

- En tout cas, avait coupé Neville sur un ton léger, si Hermione ne t'intéresse pas, moi je l'inviterais bien à Pré-au-Lard samedi prochain…

- Quoi ? avait manqué de s'étrangler Ron.

- Mais oui, avait insisté Neville avec assurance en se dressant sur un coude dans son lit. Elle a toujours été très gentille avec moi. Et puis elle est devenue vraiment très belle…

Il y avait eu un grand silence dans le dortoir puis…

- Neville, si tu ne veux pas que je te transforme en grenouille pour finir ta vie avec ton crapaud, oublie Hermione !

- Oui, Ron.

Les rires avaient fusé dans l'obscurité et Neville s'était renfoncé dans ses draps, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. C'était si facile de le faire exploser que c'en était jouissif.

- Voyons, Ron, avait repris Dean, c'est très simple. Tu vas voir Hermione, tu lui demandes de ta voix la plus grave et la plus sensuelle, parce que les filles raffolent des voix à la James Bond…

- C'est qui, ça, Jam Bon ?

- T'occupes, Seam' !

- Tu prends donc ta voix la plus fatale et tu lui dis : _Hermione, voudrais-tu m'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard et boire un thé chez Madame Pieddodu_ ? _Puis, nous pourrions ensuite nous promener au bord du lac_, et là, paf, tu la prends dans tes bras et crac, tu l'embrasses ! L'affaire est réglée et nous, on peut enfin dormir tranquilles !

- Et c'est comme ça que tu as réussi à embobiner ma sœur ?

Silence plus éloquent que le précédent jusqu'à ce que…

- Euh, Ron, c'est Harry qui sort avec ta sœur maintenant, alors tu te défoules sur lui, s'il-te-plait…

- Euh, Ron, c'est promis, je me contente de tenir la main de ta sœur, rien de plus…

- Ouais ! avait reniflé Ron en remontant sa couverture sur le menton. Demain, je vais voir Hermione et je lui dis… et puis, zut, j'aviserai ! Bonne nuit !

- Ça promet…

- Ferme-la Neville !

- Mais c'est qui Jam Bon ?

- Ferme-la Seamus !

La nuit s'était refermée sur des rires étouffés et des soupirs exaspérés…

Malheureusement, la journée fut elle aussi rythmée des mêmes rires étouffés et des mêmes soupirs exaspérés. Mille et une fois, Ron avait tenté d'approcher Hermione, de la détourner de ses devoirs de Préfète, de l'attirer dans des coins discrets afin de l'inviter à Pré-au-Lard pour le prochain samedi, peine perdue. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour les interrompre et les séparer. Il y avait surtout cet imbécile de MacLaggen qui la harcelait d'invitations plus stupides les unes que les autres et ce ronflak cornu de septième année qui ne cessait de lui sourire bêtement.

Pour finir, il s'était réfugié dans sa deuxième passion après le Quidditch, les échecs. Harry contait fleurette à Ginny sur une banquette près de la fenêtre, Dean et Seamus ne cessaient de se lancer des paris : « Le fera-t-il, ne le fera-t-il pas ? », « Va-t-il se prendre un râteau, ne va-t-il pas se prendre un râteau ? ». Sur ce deuxième pari, Ron avait un peu de mal à saisir l'intérêt de récupérer un outil de jardinage ou pas mais il comprenait clairement que le premier le concernait et il en était vert de rage. Et bientôt blême de honte s'il échouait.

En attendant, il menait son échiquier à la baguette, sauf depuis quelques minutes. Depuis justement le moment où le septième année qui répondait au nom de John Smith, _John Smith_, _quelle banalité, non mais franchement_, venait d'aborder _son_ Hermione avec un grimoire trouvé dans Merlin sait quelle poubelle vu l'état de la couverture.

Ce satané requin avait réussi son traquenard en confiant le livre à la jeune sorcière et en lui conseillant de l'ouvrir à une certaine page de telle sorte qu'il puisse se pencher par-dessus son épaule pour lire en même temps qu'elle. Et il en profitait, le scélérat, pour effleurer son bras lorsqu'il soulignait un passage de son doigt et pour s'approcher un peu plus près de son corps de nymphe.

- Jeune homme ! Hou, hou ! Ils vont de se battre si vous n'intervenez pas !

- Hum ?

- Les pions vont se sauter à la gorge si vous n'êtes pas plus vigilant ! dit doucement la Dame.

- C'est moi qui vais lui sauter à la gorge s'il continue à la coller ainsi, marmonna Ron les yeux assombris par la colère.

- Vas-y, couinait le pion, que trépasse cet usurpateur ! Que ses tripailles se répandent sur le sol !

- Faites-le taire, je vous en conjure ! Faites-le taire ! suppliait un Cavalier.

- Je vais le faire taire et lui faire avaler son bouquin, ronchonnait Ron en couvant toujours Hermione du regard.

- Jeune Sire, intervint le Roi qui s'ennuyait ferme dans son coin ultra protégé de pions surexcités, de mon temps, on prenait son gant et on giflait le rival pour le provoquer en duel. Soyez un chevalier, par Merlin !

Ron jeta un bref coup d'œil sur la partie, revenant brusquement en lice. Sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune protestation, il déclara simplement.

- La Tour, tu te places en G7.

- Mais le Cavalier va me décapiter !

- Justement. Ton sacrifice me permet de faire échec et mat sans que les noirs puissent roquer. Technique de démolition de Karpov exécutée à merveille ! Vous allez pouvoir vous entretuer pendant que moi, je vais reprendre la partie en cours avec Hermione !

- Hourra ! Sus à l'ennemi, pourfendons les noirs !

Les pièces venaient à peine de se jeter les unes sur les autres en une mêlée sauvage que Ron quittait la table, traversant la salle d'un pas décidé vers Hermione.

- Ce livre est vraiment très intéressant ! disait Hermione.

- Je te le laisse, Hermione. Tu me le rendras quand tu auras fini de le lire. Peut-être pourrions-nous même l'étudier ensemble…

- Hermione ?

Elle leva un visage surpris puis lui sourit gentiment. D'ailleurs, elle était particulièrement charmante avec lui depuis qu'il avait rompu avec Lavande.

- Oui ?

- Hermione, pourrais-je te parler s'il-te-plait ?

- Maintenant ?

- Maintenant ? demandait John en écho.

- Oui, maintenant, insista Ron en foudroyant Smith de son regard bleu marine. Je t'en prie.

Hermione haussa un sourcil interrogateur mais accepta, s'excusant auprès du Gryffondor. Glissant une main sous son bras, Ron l'entraîna vers la table qu'il venait d'abandonner vaillamment, remarquant que les pions réglaient leur compte avec la Tour tandis que les Fous évitaient les épées des Cavaliers tant bien que mal.

- Mais que se passe-t-il, Ron ? s'étonnait Hermione.

- Hermione…

Maintenant qu'il était au pied du mur, les mots lui manquaient soudainement. L'air paraissait irrespirable, l'oxygène avait déserté ses poumons et sa gorge s'asséchait comme s'il venait de transplaner en plein désert.

- Ron ? Tu es tout pâle ! Tu es malade ?

Avec inquiétude, Hermione posa une main douce sur son front. Son geste acheva de le déstabiliser et il lui saisit son poignet, interrogeant sur un ton rauque.

- Mais que fais-tu ?

- Je voulais simplement m'assurer que tu n'avais pas de fièvre, Ron…

- Oh…

Elle baissa son bras mais il garda précieusement ses doigts autour de son poignet, sentant presque la petite veine palpiter. Palpiter de plus en plus vite…

- Jeune Sire, psitt, soyez courageux, par Merlin !

- Comment ? Ron ! Le Roi de ton jeu d'échec parle !

- Sachez que je connais quelques odes qui pourraient vous surprendre, jeune demoiselle, et vous séduire aussi…

- Oh !

- Hermione, je voulais te demander… enfin, si tu le veux bien… disons que si tu es libre… ce n'est pas une obligation, mais bon… voilà, voudrais-tu m'accompagner samedi prochain à Pré-au-Lard ?

_- « Gente Damoiselle, voudriez-vous me faire l'honneur de… »_ serait la formule adéquate, ne vous en déplaise…

- Il est amoureux ! Il est amoureux ! Il est…

- La ferme, le pion !

Si la Tour n'arrivait pas à étrangler le pion, Ron allait s'en charger dans les quelques secondes qui allaient suivre. Juste après le refus tout net d'Hermione ou juste après sa réponse polie qui lui ferait comprendre qu'il n'était qu'un ami et qu'elle tenait à cette amitié plus que tout au monde et blablabla…

- Ron, regarde-moi…

- …

- Je serais très heureuse de venir avec toi à Pré-au-Lard.

Il se sentit rougir stupidement, maudissant la malédiction des Weasley de virer à l'écarlate dès que les émotions les submergeaient. Hermione le fixait avec une lueur radieuse dans ses prunelles sombres et un sourire très doux illuminait son visage. Comment avait-il pu penser laisser passer sa chance ?

- Tu veux bien ? Vraiment ? Tous les deux ? Simplement tous les deux ?

- Oui, Ron.

- Et nous pourrons nous arrêter chez Madame Pieddodu, si tu le veux bien…

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de rougir sous le regard ravi de Ron et il put prendre ses deux mains dans les siennes, sans se soucier de ce que tout le monde les regardait avec curiosité.

- Vas-y, maraud, vas-y, c'est le moment d'embrasser ta belle ! Si t'y arrives pas, j'peux m'en charger ! Mouhhh ! Mouhouuhhh !

- Faites taire ce damné pion ! suppliait la Tour.

Mais ni Ron, ni Hermione ne les entendaient. Pour la première fois, Ron venait d'enlacer la jeune sorcière et s'emparait de ses lèvres avec douceur et tendresse, trop heureux pour remarquer la nouvelle bataille explosive qui venait de commencer entre les pièces de son échiquier.

Seule dans un coin, la Dame soupirait en s'appuyant sur le Roi et lui murmurait tout en fixant John Smith de son regard ambré.

- Echec et mat…


End file.
